narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsume
'Mitsukai Kurayami '(闇の天使, Angel of Darkness), though mostly called Gale Kurayami by her friends and family, is a kunochi from Konohagakure and is the daughter of Daiyaku Kurayami and the little sister of Yue Kurayami. She is now a former Anbu member that now serves as a Jonin for Konoha. Appearance Gale is a strikingly beautiful women with long, silver white hair that goes down to her shoulder and back. Like her hair, she has distant silver eyes. The color could be compared to the earths moon at day waiting for sun to set so it may shine in the night. She usually wears a thin shirt with fur on the right sleeve and the left shoulder. The sleeve on her right arm appears to be cut as the left arm appears not to have a sleeve. On her left hand she wears a regular black glove, but her left glove appears to have been torn in half. She wears a tanish white pants that go down to her ankles, with black shinobi shoes. Personality Like his older brother, Gale is a calm, generous person who likes to solve problems in any positive way possible. Though she shy to most people she doesn't know, she is a real loud mouth to people she does know, and enjoys kidding around with her friends and family. Though she wasn't always like this when she was younger, especially when her father and brother left Konoha. When they both were defected from their home it made Gale feel depressed and alone. Despite this, she still loves them, as they are her family. Background After Gale's father left his family, Yue became the man of the house, in which he was the one who took care of gale and his mother. He gave love to Gale the that her father had never showed her. Yue was her hero, someone she could look up to in the rough times the family had to face. It seemed ilke things could get better for them, but their lives would soon change as Yue turned fourteen on his birthday. The Hidden Leaf was currently in the possession of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, this captured the Kurayami attention. They wanted to use the Tailed Beast for a weapon, however being a Tailed Beast it couldn't have been controlled or tamed as it was. The only possible way for them to contain and control was to seal it into a suitable Jinchukiri, which was chosen to be Yue Kurayami. No matter how much Yue explained to the higher leaders of the Kurayami Clan that he didn't want used as a weapon for their own personal greed, they refused to drop the opportunity at hand. The matriarch forced the seal on to Yue, which caused him to enrage and kill her. For this crime he was therefore banished from the Kurayami Clan, seeking never to return. Gale began crying once she had her the news about her brother. Once Yue had became a Jonin, he unleashed the Tailed Beast in side him, killing almost ever Kurayami Clan member in his sight. Before he left the village, Gale begged him not to leave, everyone else in her life was gone, and she didn't want Yue to leave her too. This didn't convince him as he casted a genjutsu upon her and left the village, never to return. From that point on, everything Gale ever had was gone. First her father left them for his own selfish needs, her mother was killed from Yue's rage, and finally Yue left the village after his rampage of revenge. She cried for weeks, stop eating for days, and thought of ways to kill herself. It was like she had no other purpose to live and she blamed her Yue and her father for it. She hated them both, they did nothing but leave her for dead with no one to take care of her. She soon made it her goal to prove she didn't need them to live on her own. Her test scores excelled all in the academy, her skills (even though Yue showed most of what he had learned from the academy)were excellent, and everything she had accomplished was done only by her. When passed the academy, she was put into a genin team. The teammates became great friends over the years and treated each other like family, they taught her to love again. This is where her attitude towards her family changed. She didn't blame her father or Yue anymore, deep down she still loved and cared about them. When she turned 18 she became an ANBU member mainly to search information on her father. Once Gale had all the info she could find, she resigned from ANBU. She plans to find find her father, to find the reason he left. She is completely unaware of Yue's location, and even though she stills loves him, she thinks its better for her not to interfere with his life. Synopsis Abilities Shokugan Once Yue Kurayami left the village for killing his clansmen, Gale activated her Kurayami clans Kekkei Genkai, the Shokugan. Because of her mother being dead and her father and brother leaving their family, it was activated by force. Though she hasn't trained her Shokugan to its extent like some Kurayami have accomplished. Gale skill is still considered to be one of the best out of the remaining Kurayami Clan members. With the Arashitenjoumukyuu technique, she can create and manipulate water with ease. Her manipulation of the Arashitenjoumukyuu advanced after she became a member of the ANBU Black Ops, as she continued to train the eye herself. Gaining the Moon Release element, she is more than capable of controlling her water element, making the water flow more destructive and powerful. She usually uses Water Release technique's that require body of water to use, she is able to overcome this disadvantage by using her Shokugan's ability to create a mass amount of water through the moisture in the air. Chakra Control Ever since her enjoyable days in the shinobi academy, her control of chakra had always been excellent. Her first clone technique she was told to practice and present to their sensei was a success. Naturally, Gale has always had a great control over her own chakra. She was born a talented sensor, as she was able to direct herself towards high leveled chakras such as her brother when his Tailed Beast was sealed inside of him. She mainly used this skill on assassination missions during her time as an Anbu along with her Chakra Suppression Technique, Gale makes an excellent tracker and is said to be one of the best they have in Konoha. She has also shown her amazing chakra controlling abilities in combat. She mastered the Flying Swallow during her Chunin Exams sessions, it was actually the technique that allowed her to pass as Chunin as the audience was amazed at her vastly impressive skill. Flying Swallow combined with Gale's long sword she carries, serves as a very deadly combination. Gale has also studied other shinobi with chakra control far greater than her own. Since Tsunade was one of Gale's inspiration for being a great kunochi, she tried to copy her style of physical contact which would be her legendary Chakra Enhanced Strength. Unable to go through the same training Sakura went through, Gale cannot accomplish the level of strength Tsunade or Sakura were capable to reach. Still, she can destroys walls, create small craters, all in one or two punches (or kicks). Gale has more chakra manipulating technique's in her arsenal.